With the continuous development of telecommunication services and Internet services, in order to better generate and provide services, and meanwhile to reduce the operation cost of operators, competitive telecommunication services and Internet services are provided and various service platforms emerge as the time requires. At present, with the further enlargement of the service application scope, a requirement for a M2M service is proposed gradually. The full name of M2M is Machine-to-Machine or Machine-to-Man or Man-to-Machine. Generally, the M2M service includes a data service and a message service, wherein the data service generally is born on Packet Switch (PS) of a telecommunication network; and the message service can be born on Circuit Switch (CS), also can be born on PS.
The M2M service is described below in further detail.
An M2M communication system provides simple means for using equipment real-time data to establish a wireless connection between systems, between remote devices, or between individuals. The M2M communication technology combines data collection technology, remote monitoring technology, telecommunication and information technology, automatizes a service process, integrates the real-time state of a company Information Technology (IT) system and non-IT equipment, and creates value-added services. An M2M platform can run in environments such as security monitoring, automatic muni-meter reading, mechanical service, maintenance service, vender, public transport system, vehicle fleet management, industrial process automation, motor machine and urban informationization, and provide widespread application and solutions.
At present, the M2M service application can be divided into a mobile application and an immobile application based on whether a terminal is moveable, wherein the mobile application is suitable for such applications in which peripheral equipment is not fixed, has high mobility, and needs real-time communication with a central node, for example, it is suitable for such industries as transportation, public security, customs, tax administration, medical treatment and logistics; while the immobile application is suitable for such applications in which peripheral equipment is fixed but geographically widespread, wired access is difficult to deploy or the cost is very high, for example, it is suitable for such industries as electric power, water conservation, oil extraction, mining, environment protection, meteorology, tobacco and finance.
The M2M communication technology involves four important technical parts, specifically including: an M2M machine terminal, a communication network, an M2M platform and an M2M application, wherein
the M2M machine terminal includes machine hardware and a communication module; for a mobile network, the communication module is configured to implement the access of the M2M machine terminal to the communication network and to implement communication; the machine hardware is configured to implement an M2M service. The M2M machine terminal can be divided into two types, namely, an M2M terminal device and an M2M terminal gateway device, wherein the M2M terminal gateway device can access an extended network, for example, a sensor network, an industrial control network, a broadcast television network or a satellite communication network, and other information interaction networks. The disclosure calls the M2M terminal device a terminal and calls the M2M terminal gateway device a terminal gateway for short in the following descriptions.
The communication network is configured to transmit M2M service data between terminals, as well as between a terminal and an M2M service platform, and can include a wide area network, a local area network, a wireless personal area network or the like.
The M2M platform is a component part for realizing M2M service logics, which implements the management of a terminal downwards and provides an open function of an Application Program Interface (API) to the M2M application upwards in a network hierarchical architecture diagram. In addition, the M2M platform is also configured to perform service logic processing. The M2M platform is an important part in the M2M industry chain, and an operator realizes the control on an M2M service by controlling the M2M platform. The M2M application develops and provides applications of corresponding industries by calling the API provided by the M2M platform.
The M2M application can be divided into two types of services according to an initiator of a service, namely, a service initiated by a terminal side and a service initiated by a network side.
The service initiated by the terminal side generally is a service data report service, an alarm information report service, or the like, and there are two bearing modes, namely, a service in which interaction is performed based on CS and a service in which interaction is performed is based on PS. Before a terminal actively initiates a service, the terminal might be in a message mode, that is, the terminal holds short messaging online but has no data connection, or the terminal probably keeps or has a data connection, or both of the two conditions coexist. When the terminal is in the message mode and needs to perform services on the PS, the terminal needs to establish a data connection channel before performing services.
The service initiated by the network side has similarities to the service initiated by the terminal side, that is, its service interaction also can be performed through a message mode or a data connection mode. For a service performed through the message mode, a message is generally transmitted through a message gateway, for example, a Short Messaging Service (SMS) gateway, a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) gateway, a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) gateway, a Unstructured Supplementary Service Data (USSD) gateway, an industry gateway and other network entities; for a service performed in the data connection mode, the network side might adopt an existing data connection channel to initiate the service directly, however, when there is no data connection channel, the terminal is needed to be activated through the message mode first and then actively establish a data connection before a related service is performed.
At present, the service initiated by the network side has problems as follows: no matter the message mode or the data connection mode is adopted to perform services, if the M2M service platform of the network side does not know the state of a terminal or the change of the state, that is, an event, the service probably can not be transmitted; for example, when the terminal is out of battery or has high loads, or the current signal is weak, the terminal probably can not work normally, and at this moment, the network side can not learn the state or event of the terminal in time, thus the service can not be performed successfully; or, when the M2M terminal or the terminal gateway simultaneously supports multiple communication modes, if the M2M service platform can not learn the state or event of the terminal in time, a different communication mode cannot be selected.